Letters From A Shadow
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for so, so long that Naruto is becomming sad. What dose he do, he writes him a letter.
1. Dear Sasuke

**Compulsive's Noties!!**

**So I sitting in Obsessives car driving to Wal-Mart, yes, out town is so small we go to walmart often. getoverit. Anyway, I got this idea there. It's just Naruto sending Sasuke a letter. uhuh. Oh and right now, just to bother Obsesive I'm listening to MUSIC IS MY HOT HOT SEX! lol, NOW READ MY MINIONS!**

**Warning: May be a bit angstie, and shohen-ai...ie**

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I don't know what to say anymore. A lot of people have given up on you. Even I don't know how I still have faith in you. I mean, to just dump us like a dull kunai. It's…terrible. Everyday since the day you left I've looked in the mirror and said "Today, Sasuke could be coming back!" but in the past few weeks, I can't do that. I know I'm just lying to myself. When I see a picture of you, I have to turn away, for I cannot look upon this face that I have once seen, so happy. It seems as if you have died. But you haven't. At least I don't think you have. Some people say that you left because you felt you were unneeded. But I guess only a few know the truth.

Sakura is sad, extremely sad. I would say depression, but even the word is saddening. It's sad to know that you were just a tornado of sadness, and killed so many, and moved on, as if it were nothing. Did you ever think about others before you left. Heh, greedy bastard, thinking only of yourself. I guess life is what you make it, and you made it about your self. People had high hopes for you, teme. High hopes, people never believed in me, because I was the vessel. But you, you had everyone's respect. _Everyone_.

What do you do up there? What is so good up there, that you want to stay. Is it just horrible, rotten, but you stay, you put up with it, just to get stronger. I guess the saying 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger' is what you live by. Will you ever break from that mind set? Or at least trick us into believing that you've come back, if only for a few days. At least…I could know what it was like to have you back. Even for a moment. Then…I could rest, for just that moment. Tell me, was this what you wanted? If you did, fine. But if not, why not come home? Then at least you could stop this torture! Anything would be nice. But, write back, at least tell me you alive. If anything.

Naruto


	2. Dear Naruto

**Compulsive Notes!**

**Ok, so this is Sasuke writing back. YES! He did wirte back. You can thank my body for acting up, and getting me sick today so I could rite this. I missed school -sad face- and stuff, so yea. ENJOYY! oh and at the end is an ultra speacail poem i wrote for kicks. okok, I stfu now, READ! AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

Dobe,

Why do you keep hope alive? What do you hold on to, that makes it possible to make you believe I'm coming back? Do I like it here? No. Does the fact that I'm here make me feel good? Of course not. That fact that I _am_ here even bothers me. The minor detail that I'm just walls away from the man who I no longer respect, that continues to be my 'mentor' is within killing distance, is a horrid feeling. If there were a way for me to take both our lives, and for me to regret it, I would do it. But there isn't. Do I feel remorse for leaving? In every way possible. But dobe, I don't believe you could understand. Dobe, dobe, dobe, you are a mere dobe, but in a way, that I love.

But I am mad at you, for letting the happiness disappear from your eyes. As if I couldn't hate myself enough, now, I am the cause of a loss of something I cherished. That alone is the world on my shoulders. But you must do something to bring that back.

Can I come home? Yes. Will I come home? No. I guess the greedy bastard in me wants to stay, and watch the rest of them suffer. Because for how they treated you. I mean look at your now, you're well on your way to being Hokage. And where am I? I'm with Snake man, being tortured, in all kind of ways. Don't let me hold you back, go on with your dream.

Do you want a taste of what I go through? A taste of the 'fabulous life' I choose to endure. Well here it is. Everyday, if he's not busy with his other protégé, he selects something, anything, a kunai, a shuriken, a sword, and rapidly attacks me. If I miss, I get cut. If I catch it, I don't get hurt. After my body has been sliced to a pulp, he decides if he will use what's left of my fragmented body for his own desires. Once he's finished with his twisted ways he'll throw me into my un-heated, shabby, room to sleep for a good 3 or 4 hours, before I am awoken by the sounds of crashes, booms, and other disturbing noises. If I make him mad in any way, he'll hang over my head how I'm useless, and that everyone else cared for me. But I decided to throw it all away for this life. But before I go to bed, while I lay on my ratty, tattered, mattress, I think of your smile. I think of your happy voice, and it lulls me to sleep. Someday, my dear dobe, we will meet again, and on that day, I will want nothing more then to wrap my arms around your body. But chains I cannot relase will hold me back.

These same chains hold me here, captive, but someday, I will break them, when I am finally strong enough. Only then will unite, once and for all.

Your Dear,

Teme

* * *

Okay, so here it is the little poem I wrote, for no reason!

The fallen angel lets her tears touch the sky,

for the loss of herself is the weeping goodbye.

When we fall picking ourselves up may not be the only option,

but to lay down and watch the clouds float by.

Why would you waste you time looking apon something you can never touch?

Because illusions are the best magic there is.

So little dreamer big and small,

beleave that this is not it,

through it all.

Enjoy the life you are givin today,

for tomarrow seeks the past's parade.

Forever wishing a wire's line of hope,

is the sign we wish love the most.


End file.
